Project Summary ? SRA-SETAC 2019 Joint Conference and Women's Event The funds being requested from NIEHS to support travel will help address two conference goals: 1. Support and expand the knowledge base on health and environmental risk assessment in Africa; and, 2. Strengthen the community of African women engaged in the health and environmental risk sciences as these individuals are critical to the goal of improving human health in Africa. These conference goals will be achieved by bringing together the leading international experts on health and environmental risks, national experts within Africa, and the wider community of environmental and health scientists within Africa. Special attention will be given to women scientists through a mentoring program and through a specific Women's Event designed to establish a network of women health and environmental scientists that can be carried forward beyond the conference. The collaboration between SRA and SETAC enable a wider breadth of topical coverage, including the following session tracks: Advancing holistic risk approaches: OneHealth and the interconnectivity of ecosystem services Toxicology across the taxonomic spectrum Addressing legacies of contaminated lands Dealing with complex risk issues: Malaria and vector control Evaluating and ensuring food safety Climate change and information systems Public health and emerging disease Environmental and social impacts of mining and extraction industry Implementation of Sustainable Development Goals Migration and resilience across systems Risk communication Outputs of the meeting will be published in Risk Analysis, the flagship publication of the SRA and the SETAC journals, Environmental Toxicology and Chemistry and Integrated Environmental Assessment and Management, where appropriate. In addition to the abstract book and conference proceedings, the attendees of the women's event will be tasked with creating a forum to carry forward the networks and collaborations they establish through this event.